Titillating Tidbits
by OrnateDragon
Summary: A gun-filled end to a case brings to light some interesting information about the quiet McGee.


It had started off as an ordinary day, with a simple dead Marine case with no real surprises as they started the investigation.

How it ended was not like normal, McGee mused as he hunkered down behind some stacked crates outside the warehouse their suspects were holed up in.

Glancing over to check on the rest of the team, McGee's eyes widened as Gibbs rose to his feet out of cover and fired.

Three men moved out of the warehouse doorway as Gibbs ran across the space towards McGee's position. As the team watched, a shot rang out, Gibbs spun once and landed, flat and unmoving on his back. Tony and Ziva could only gape, as three measured shots followed quickly from McGee.

"Check them, cuff them if necessary." The shout from McGee surprised both agents, and spurred them into cintaining the scene, still amazed and watching as Probie raced across to their Boss already dialling 911.

The hospital waiting room was still and quiet. Tony and Ziva looked at one another, at McGee and then back at each other again. They still weren't entirely sure what had happened. McGee stared down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap, face set in a carefully blank look.

That is, until Ducky entered the room, closely followed by the surgeon who had whisked Gibbs away into surgery.

"Are you the team that came in with Agent Gibbs?" The surgeon gazed at them, noting professionally the patched injuries and still bloody and torn clothing which indicated they had probably been treated in the waiting room unwilling to risk leaving, and smiled inwardly.

"Agent Gibbs is out of surgery and everything went well. He is on a drip, and very tired. You can go in to see..."

McGee cut him off, an action which made the others gaze openmouthed at the normally retiring and mild-mannered computer geek.

"Which room?" He growled. Tony and Ziva blinked. Another surprising tone had come from their quiet colleague.

"Timothy," Ducky started, but sighed as McGee silenced him with an unreadable look before turning back to the surgeon.

"Down the hall, room number 117, on the left." The surgeon could see that the young baby-faced man was keyed up so tightly he'd snap soon, so best to let him do whatever he was going to do without interference. Ducky opened his mouth to try again, but McGee was walking away already.

"Not now, Duck." he growled, sounding so like Gibbs that Ducky chuckled and shook his head.

McGee slammed the door to the single room open so hard it bounced back again and almost shut in the faces of the three following.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" McGee was not yelling, but this just made the whole situation wierder to the agents.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again," McGee had reached the bedside, leant over and put a hand either side of Gibbs' shoulders.

"I am going to chain you to the bed and... " His voice broke and softened. "Never let you go."

"You scared me, Leroy. Thought I'd lost you."

Gibbs' hand came up and smoothed down McGee's face. The feelings were so evident that the other agents felt like voyeurs.

McGee hitched himself onto the side of the bed and sighed with relief.

"Tim, I'm sorry." Gibbs' voice was quiet but everybody heard it. There was a pause, then "Tony? Ziva?"

"They're here, Jethro." Ducky was all business as he ushered the two requested agents to the bedside and picked up the medical chart.

"We're fine Boss." Tony attempted a smile, but wasn't sure that it had worked.

"Abby's on her way Boss, she's worried about you. Since you clearly need rest, and peace and quiet, we'll intercept her, get back to the office and complete the paperwork on the case." Ziva knew that Gibbs would not be able to cope with Abby in his condition, and she also recognised that McGee was in no condition to do so either.

Tony patted Gibbs on the arm, puzzled as to how long the obvious relationship between the Boss and the Probie had been going on, but sure that this was not the time to ask.

As Tony and Ziva exited the room followed by Ducky, they paused to share a look in the corridor.


End file.
